Danny's Birthday Surprise
by ObsessiveReader1411
Summary: okay today is dannys birthday and lindsay throughs a b-day party and the b-day present she gets him his incredible okay sorry this is my first ever so if you wouldn't mind post comment if you would cut kinda short


"Wake up sweetheart" Lindsay was yelling towards her's and Danny's room. (Lindsay and Danny were living together) There engaged and have been for two weeks. "Danny wake-up

Don and Mac will be here in twenty minutes, they just called" "Montana I'm up" Danny

answered, as Lindsay was making breakfast, Danny walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed her hair out of the way and started kissing her neck as she

turned around she wrapped her hands around his neck. Kissed him and said "Babe you really

need to get ready they'll be here any minute and you won't have time to get eat" "Fine fine

I'm going" he replied in an annoyed voice."Oh babe" Lindsay was telling Danny "What"

"Happy 30th birthday" "Thanks oh lins you still going to the hospital today" "ya why" " cause

you don't look to good" " ya i'm still going" but as she said that someone started knocking rapidly on the door. Danny headed towards the bathroom, and Lindsay headed towards the

door "look Danny there already here" she opened the door to find a very pregnant Jessica

Angell and Stella. They were standing at the door with a bag. They started walking in, but as they did Lindsay pushed them back and started saying "you can't come in yet he's still here" "oh" cried Angell. Stella grabbed Angell and took off as Don and Mac rounded the corner. Lindsay jumped back into her apartment like nothing happened. Don and Mac knocked on the door Lindsay answered and told them to come in "hey Dannys not ready he just got in the shower................you guys want some breakfast" "na" they replied "were going to pick something up at the game" "some what time is the game over" Lindsay asked "i don't know about four maybe" said Don looking at Mac with a questioning look."okay" about 30 mins later Danny walks out as lindsay was putting the food away "hey Danny you ready" don asked headind towards the door "ya" as he said that Danny walked over to lindsay kissed her and told her that he loved her an he'd be home soon-she said the same thing but in stead of saying shes be homw soon-to be careful. as they left Lindsay left the door open for Angell and Stella. As they sorted through the decorating lindsay explained how she wasn't feeling all that good so she was goign to the hospital as she was going to leave the phone wrang it was Danny he called to remined her about the doctors appointment because she had a tendency of forgetting doctors appointments. After she got back from the hospital she tells Stella and Angell she's pregnant "that's going to Dannys Birthday present". Then stella holds up her left hand and says "me and mac are getting married" "YAY were all with the man of our dreams" "it was suppose to be a surprise for tonight so if you wouldn't mind..."lindsay cut in "we'll act surprised" "thanks" stella replied in a greatful tone. "Oh you guys it's 3:30" about quarter till everyone started to arrive-sheldon and his girl friend, Sid, Sids wife and kids, Adam who brought Rikki- then don called to let them know they were down stairs. So the lights went off and the door locked, as danny unlocked the door and flipped on the lights a wave of "SURPRISE" came from everyone. Danny looked at lindsay and smiled then he saw Rikki a stern look came across his face from then on he did not dare look at her or say one word to her. time went on cake came and went then the presents came he got baseballs signed by minor and major league baseball players lindsay gave danny her buck knife as an inside joke, adam and rikki got him a new computer. as he finished up lindsay stopped in front of him as he asked "so sweetheart what did you get me" "well" she said in response "you made it and you can't have it for another nine months" he had a confused look on his face. Then she screamed "I'M PREGNANT" "WHAT" "ya your going to be a father" as she said this mac and stella were trying to say something "Excuse me...everyone excuse me" the stella screamed "WERE ENGAGED" and as she said this angell also screamed "GET ME TO THE

DAMN HOSPITAL" 


End file.
